


& Repeat

by woollen_pharaohs



Series: the weight of true words [2]
Category: October Faction (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, PWP, Sex Toys, just straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollen_pharaohs/pseuds/woollen_pharaohs
Summary: After dropping off Kessa (Viv) for college - and Geoff, who just wanted to crash the college party - Alice and Dee go back to their hotel for some alone time.
Relationships: Alice Harlow/Deloris Allen
Series: the weight of true words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658707
Kudos: 10





	& Repeat

Kessa can't seem to wait to get rid of her Moms after they helped her move into her college dormitory. Dee makes sure that Geoff has the key to his hotel room, should he be kicked out of the college party that isn't his, and then heads back to the hotel with Alice, exhausted from their long day of driving and moving Kessa's belongings. 

"Do you think we'll see Geoff in the morning?" Alice asks as she swipes the card into their room, letting Dee in first. 

"Oh I doubt it," Dee says. She shrugs off her leather jacket and hangs it over a chair. "Kessa will look out for him but I'm sure the room is going to stay untouched."

"Well," Alice says, the door closing behind her. She sashays toward Dee and slides her arms around her waist, nestling her face into the crook of Dee's neck. "Let's make sure our room doesn't go to waste…"

Dee laughs and turns her neck to grant Alice more access to her skin. Alice presses kisses up Dee's neck, nibbling on Dee's earlobe. She picks at the hem of Dee's tight shirt and peels it off, relishing at the sight of Dee's arms stretching high as she gets her girlfriend’s arms out of the shirt, flinging the fabric aside. She runs her hands down Dee's biceps, feeling the strong, lean muscle. Dee moans at the touch.

Alice pulls Dee away from the chair and sits her down on the edge of the bed. She unzips her skirt and lets the pleated cotton drop in a fanning motion to the carpet, then straddles Dee's legs. The denim of Dee's jeans rub against her bare thighs, sending a thrill down her spine. 

Dee works on unbuttoning Alice's shirt. It takes a minute because Alice keeps rolling her hips into Dee and kissing her neck and massaging her earlobe just where she likes it, but eventually she gets the buttons undone and can tug the shirt off her girlfriend. 

Alice throws her head back when her shirt is discarded, her long brown hair skating her lower back. Her chin is still raised in the air and her eyes are on the ceiling when she feels Dee's warm fingers running over the edge of her lace bra. 

"This is new," Dee comments, barely grazing Alice's skin beneath the cups of the push-up bra. "It's pretty."

Alice grins a sly grin that falters at Dee's teasing caress, breaking her mouth into the shape of want. She clenches, her hands grip Dee's shoulders to steady herself and her a shiver transmutes warmth in her core whenever Dee's fingers slip beneath the lace and touch her nipples. 

She turns her head to kiss Dee hungrily, tantalised, always, by Dee's delicate touch. At the change of angle, Dee's hand slips fully beneath the lace bra and cups Alice's left breast. Dee massages her there, and her left hand massages the small of Alice's back, eliciting a deep groan from the woman. It's here in the confines of a velvetine hotel room where they feel more capable of letting themselves go rather than stamping down impassioned cries in their bedroom banked by the many other rooms of the Allen mansion. Part of it's trying not to spook the twins but part of it's also the town. Anyone would question why they would be together. Dee who aided in committing genocide on Alice's people, stole her kids and blocked their powers as they grew up, and Alice who had to learn about all of this 17 years after the fact. To anyone else in their town, Alice and Dee would be natural enemies. But in this city, in this hotel room, in the spaces they share together, they are lovers. If that makes them stupid then at least they're happy. 

Alice abruptly breaks away from Dee, climbs off her legs and stands up. She wipes her lips with the back of her hand, her lipstick spreading on her cheeks. She gazes down at Dee who is still sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Dee frowns. "What?"

Alice grins. "I went shopping today."

Dee lowers herself on the bed, sitting up on her elbows. Her hair falls over her shoulders like strings of ebony silk. "The bra, I noticed."

The room feels hot, as hot as her body. Alice bites her lip, taking in one more glance of Dee before squatting in front of her suitcase. The zipper crackles through the air like static, the tearing cardboard like disintegrating fibreglass and the removal of the toy from its glove otherwise banal, but the look on Dee's face when Alice brandishes the lubed up share toy makes up for the interlude. 

"Darling," Dee breathes at the sight of the sleek black toy. Her shock breaks into a grin. “Happy thirty year anniversary, honey!” 

Alice pauses. “Is it too early in our relationship to spice things up?”

“No, no,” Dee reassures her, “I’m just joking.”

"You like it?" Alice asks, stalking back to the foot of the bed. She holds the bulb against her chest and traipses one finger down the shaft of the toy as she walks, eyeing Dee as if under a haze. 

Dee lifts her chin. “Yeah, how does it work?" 

"We share,” A sly smile returning on her face. 

"Oh, that's hot," Dee replies. "Come here."

Alice obliges, crawling onto the bed, but slowly. She takes her time running the silicon tip of the shaft up Dee's thigh, edging onto the hem of Dee's black underwear. A darker patch of Dee's underwear marks her want. 

Suddenly, Dee grips Alice by her shoulders and pulls her up to join their lips. Dee thrusts her tongue inside Alice's mouthz, moaning her wanton desire into Alice's mouth when she feels the warlock's fingers slip under her waistband and slide into her. 

Alice breaks away to capture oxygen in her lungs, pressing her forehead into the nape of Dee's neck. Her hot breath skates over Dee's skin when she drawls, "You're already so wet..."

"Oh honey," Dee coos, keening into Alice's two fingers, "I couldn't wait to get you alone."

Alice shifts her weight next to Dee so that she can tug off her girlfriend’s underwear, finding it impossible to keep away from kissing her. When Dee’s underwear is off at least one leg, she threads her fingers back through Dee’s folds and pushes into her, working her so that she’s ready for the shaft. Dee’s selfish with Alice’s mouth, won’t let her go, like she needs Alice’s mouth on hers, like she’ll die without it. But Alice keeps smiling through her kisses because Dee’s thighs press closer and closer together as she fucks Dee with her fingers, and soon she won’t be able to move her wrist at all. 

Alice twists her hand out, relishing at the way she can feel Dee’s body respond to her every movement, sending tingles from her toes to her fingertips just thinking about the next step. She slides her hands around Dee’s slick thighs and lifts them off the bed and opens her legs up, positions herself in between Dee, and then works to insert the bulb inside herself. Dee can’t take her eyes off the toy, reassuring Alice that she made the right decision. She spreads the lube on the tip that she had applied earlier and readies it against Dee’s opening. 

“Oh my god…” Dee moans, shuffling down on the bed so as to pick up more of the toy. 

Intrigued, Alice pushes the shaft in. It slides seamlessly inside her girlfriend, causing Dee to moan even louder than before. This thrills Alice. Pulling out is a little harder than pushing in, though she realises quickly that she has to use her pelvic muscles to take a good grip on the toy while she thrusts. Once she’s got a hold of the trick of the toy, she’s able to repeatedly bury the hilt of the shaft inside her girlfriend, moving the shaft as if it were her own muscle. 

Dee arches her back, sweat glistening over her skin, her mouth smeared with traces of Alice. She pushes forward in one hard fuck, craning her neck and mewling for Dee to kiss her. Dee transfers her moans into Alice’s mouth, filling Alice’s stomach like an amphitheatre of fevered prayers. Alice fucks Dee frantically, working for her devotion, asking for affection. She can feel that Dee is about to come - the tells playing out in her regular fashion. Dee’s thighs grow tense and her muscles tighten around the shaft, and her breathing shared between Alice’s mouth hastens. 

Dee has to let go to breathe through her ejaculation, throwing her head back on the bed and moaning as Alice fucks her. When Dee’s breathing starts to even again, still fast, but not as rapid, she sits up slightly, clinging onto Alice’s neck and kisses her again. And with their lips joined, their breath shared, she clicks on the first level of vibration. 

Dee holds her breath in surprise as the toy vibrates between them. Her lips make a slight, wet pop when she pulls away from Alice. “It vibrates…”

“It vibrates,” Alice repeats, slowly, tenuously rocking into Dee. 

“Fuck…”

Alice didn’t think the bulb was doing anything for her but with the vibration stimulating her clitoris, she starts to feel really switched on. She continues to rock slowly into Dee, managing the vibrations that circulate tingly feelings throughout her body and steering the shaft inside her girlfriend, watching the way Dee responds, adoring Dee’s now sluggish but fevered movements, and feeling the slick wet that’s seeping out of Dee. 

“Put it up one, one more,” Dee pants. 

Alice obliges, her finger sliding over the button. Her eyes flutter shut at the sensations. Her mind, far from feeling relaxed but impassioned by mutual love, draws into Dee’s pleasure, eeks out the memories of just seconds passed, the way she had felt when climaxing, the way she had felt connected to Alice. She feeds on that energy, the world around her distorting the longer she mines on the passion in Dee’s mind. She wishes that Dee could know what it’s like, the toy between them is probably as close as she’ll get. And for that, she has to make the sex as good as she can, show Dee just how much she makes Alice feel. 

Alice’s climax builds, the vibration goes up a third level, the moaning between them like a choir. When Alice’s breathing becomes uncontrollable, coming in ragged gasps and moans in sparse, broken vocals, it’s all she can do to hold on to Dee. Mentally, and physically. The toy stimulates her clitoris and Dee’s arms are around her and she can feel what it’s like to have the length lodged inside Dee, vibrating into the depths of her girlfriend, and she climaxes. Her liquid bursts over the bulb plugged into her, and as she rides out her wave, she feels Dee climaxing for a second time. Together they ride out the tide, rocking gently, fixed by the focus of the vibrations that are shared between them like a bolt of electricity. 

Alice sighs, pressing her forehead against Dee’s heaving stomach, taking in the scents of sweat and sex. 

“I could do this all day,” Dee says, “But it’s been a long day.”

Alice draws herself back to her kneeling position, wiping away the hair that has stuck to the back of her neck. “I can keep going.”

“No, come here. I want to hold you.”

Relieved, Alice jimmies the shaft out of Dee and carefully dislodges the bulb from herself before laying herself down beside Dee, who immediately ropes her arms around Alice. Alice rests her head against Dee’s chest, playfully licking Dee’s nearest nipple, before heaving a content sigh. They lie like this together for a long time, melting together, catching their breath, and hearing each other’s heart beats. Alice is still quite hot from the activity but she snuggles into Dee’s side, wanting to touch all of her, wanting to love every inch of her. 

After a while, Alice thinks aloud, “I think I made a good purchase.”

“Oh,” Dee presses a kiss into Alice’s hair, “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> as a fic about a supernatural show, i guess you could say the fact that the share toy stayed in without a harness was the supernatural element lmao. anyway, hope u enjoyed!


End file.
